


[路罗]宴会

by laskyy47



Category: One Piece
Genre: After Dressrosa, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, M/M, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。德雷斯事件结束后，路飞和罗之间的秘密情事。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 2





	[路罗]宴会

——德岛事件结束后，居鲁士家——

路飞醒来的时候已经是近夜，大家都出去参加宴会了，留在屋子里的只有特拉法尔加罗和他自己而已，两个受伤严重的人。

罗还没有醒来，枕着鬼哭在地上睡着，他一定是最累的吧，多次拖着半残的身躯拼命……路飞从床上坐起来，走到罗身边蹲下来。有宴会不参加才不是路飞的做法，但是不知道为什么，路飞忽然不太想要出去。

这时候天已经半黑了，但还有远处宴会的火光混着夕阳照进来，照在罗眉头还有点皱皱的脸上，照在他半裸胸膛心形的刺青上，再往下……是被子了，哪个细心的人帮大家盖上的吧。

隐约能听见城里欢快的声音。

“开宴会啦！特拉男跟我一起去啦！”想暴力叫醒他的，但看着罗疲惫受伤的身体路飞还是采用了温和的方法。

“不起来的话我可要一个人过去把所有的东西都吃光哟！”路飞故意做出夸张的表情说。

罗皱了皱眉，但还是没有醒来，他太累了。

“啊，真是，丢下你不管感觉不行呢！”路飞歪着头皱着眉嘟嘴说，声音还蛮大的，不知道说给谁听，也不知道为什么不能丢下罗。

罗翻了个身，光照不到他的脸上了。

路飞咽了一口唾沫，咕嘟的一声，在安静的房间里被放大了。

“噫，好饿。”路飞伸出舌头叹了口气，“都是因为你才没法参加宴会啦，得赔我。”

路飞把罗翻过去的身子又正了回来，恩，还是被光照着的特拉男比较顺眼……说起来，特拉男会是什么味道的呢？

有点小小的兴奋了。

“趁着特拉男还没醒来，嘻嘻，我开动啦～”

“喂，草帽当家的，谁没有醒来啊……”

“啊？特拉男你醒了啊！”路飞才发现罗不知道什么时候睁开了眼睛，正在瞪着他，但也许是因为夕阳的原因，这眼神显得十分柔和。

“特拉男我们去宴会吧，一定很棒的哦，宴会。”

罗叹了口气。

“我就不了……草帽当家的想去的话就去吧，不用在意我的……”

“我不要。”

“真是个任性的船长啊……”

“作为我不去的代价我要吃掉特拉男！”

“……”

“那我开动啦！”

“等……”，罗推开凑过来的草帽船长，稍微皱了下眉，有点喘的说，“真不知道草帽当家的你有吃活人的癖好啊。”

“才没有那种癖好呢！我只是想吃吃看特拉男而已！难道特拉男不懂吗？”

“……你是认真的？”

路飞点头。

“……你怎么可能会这种事……我陪你去宴会吧……”

“现在我只想吃掉特拉男你而已，宴会什么的不想去啦！”

不知道什么时候路飞已经完全趴在了罗的正上方，他眼里燃烧着执着的火焰，罗用手臂半撑着自己，受伤的地方有点痛。

“喂，特拉男，你胳膊痛吗？”

他注意到了？！

“主次搞反了哟，草帽当家的，如果你坚持的话我……”

“总之先到床上去吧！”

不等罗的话说完，路飞就一把揽起他，两个人一起被弹到了床上。

外面太阳完全下去了，只剩下篝火的光透过来。

“啧，好痛……喂……唔……”，路飞忽然就就着揽着的姿势把嘴凑到了罗的嘴上，不过这家伙显然没什么技巧，只是在罗的嘴唇上胡啃一气，当他放开的时候，罗的嘴唇已经被蹂躏的不成样子了。

“啊，果然应该先吃嘴唇呢！特拉男的嘴唇凉凉的很舒服哦！”

“草帽当家的……room！”

一眨眼之间，罗和路飞已经互换了位置，罗抱着路飞，压下眼神坏坏地笑了。

“喂，草帽当家的，技术很糟糕嘛，这种事情还是我在上面比较好吧。”他于是俯下身去亲路飞，一边轻轻咬他的嘴唇，一边呢喃，“张嘴……”

路飞乖乖的张开嘴，两个人的舌头碰在一起，互相都觉得热的不行了，罗感觉自己的意识居然有点模糊，“一定是受伤重了吧……”，缠绕了一会，当罗想要收回来的时候，却发现舌头已经被路飞吸住不放了。

罗的大衣已经被褪到了肩头，露出光裸的后背，上面有一双手还在上下抚摸……路飞猛地放开罗的舌头，他一翻身，罗就又在他的下面了。

“真是……居然又被你占据了主动呢……”

罗忽然想起路飞打败多弗的那一刹那，鸟笼消失，阴霾散尽，光照在这家伙的脸上，他居然闭着眼在笑。

算了，让你在上面好了……就当是……

于是罗迎向了路飞的亲吻，被教学过的路飞已经很娴熟了，两个人的吻持续了很长时间，竟有窒息的感觉，罗发现自己好像在这感觉中流泪了。

“特拉男，你很难受吗？如果……我是不会继续的。”罗睁开眼，在暗中模模糊糊的看见路飞忍着喘气的样子。

“闭嘴！”罗曲起自己的长腿，他弓着身子，用没有受伤的那只手勾着路飞的身子。

“知道……怎么做吗？草帽当家的……”

黑暗中两个人的喘息都很明显。

路飞没有回答，罗已经用手告诉了路飞欲望应该去的地方。

“快点……我伤还没好。”罗侧了侧身子，双手抓住床单，闭上眼，他还是第一次。

侧过去的瞬间路飞看见罗眼里的光，很清晰，很清亮。

“特拉男……”，路飞把罗翻过来吻了一下，一只手握住罗的手，另一只去解他的裤子。

“啊 … … 恩，晤晤。 … … ”，感觉到下身被碰，不仅被碰着，还被上上下下的服侍着，罗咬着下唇，不想发出奇怪的声音，但又忍不住松开口说话。

“喂 … … 草帽，恩 … … 哈 … 哈 … 草帽当家的，你在做什么 … … ” 

“喂！特拉男别乱动了！这可是我们私人的宴会会啊！！宴会当然是每个人都要快乐到才算宴会啊！”

路飞皱着眉头说，然后又俯下去亲了罗一会。罗感觉到路飞的额头湿湿的，舌头也在自己嘴里乱来，他还感觉到后面已经有热热的东西在抵着了，于是他不再说话，也不再咬着唇，只在路飞身子底下轻轻喘着气。

“唔 … … ”，在他手里射出来了 … 罗在这一瞬间之后，脑里是一片空白的，他能听见自己衣服悉悉索索摩擦着的声音，也能感到路飞黏黏的手指进到后面的感觉，但就是无法思考了 … …

路飞又吻了上来，这次他嘴里腥腥粘粘的，罗大概猜到是什么了，“哈 … 草帽当家你 … 哈 … 刚才吃掉了？ … ”

“呼 … 我说过要 … 要知道特拉男的味道啊 … ”路飞也开始喘了，两个人都有点着急，不过路飞显然在害怕罗会受伤，罗用腿碰了碰路飞，示意他可以了。

" 唔 … … 啊！”痛感蔓延上来了，不过也能感觉到路飞还没有完全进去，罗咬牙忍着放松，果然又是一阵撕裂感传来。 

“啊… 恩，恩 … … ”

罗已经没法控制呻吟了，下身像是不属于自己一样，完全被支配了。有点怕，但又信任着草帽当家的。

“忍一下，特拉男 … … 你里面太紧，我要动了 … … ”路飞抱着罗试图使他放松一点，但下面却已经开始缓慢抽插起来，罗在路飞的怀里随着律动轻轻摇晃着。

“啊… … 哈 … 草帽 … 草帽当家 … 恩 … ”路飞又开始亲罗，下面逐渐开始加快速度，罗的腿分开在路飞身体的两边，微微颤抖着。

“恩 … 恩 … … 草帽当家的你 … 你真是 … 恩 … 什么都不懂啊 … 只会 … 哈 … 亲亲抱抱的 … … 想让我也快乐的话，就… ” 

路飞上道的开始揉捏罗身上的地方，从锁骨到胸膛再到腹部，偶尔也会用嘴舔一舔咬一下，这时候罗就会发出压抑的呻吟，路飞则会眼睛亮亮的去亲他一下，一路水渍红痕蜿蜒下去，配着罗身上的纹身，在黑暗中散发着奇异的诱惑力。渐渐的罗的也慢慢起来了，路飞于是开始服侍罗的，两人都在快乐，然后这快乐的声音又被吞没在唇齿之间。

路飞发泄出来的时候，罗也没忍住，白色的液体喷在胸口，被路飞舔掉了。

两人的喘息交织在一起，渐渐都安静下来，直到天明。

路飞醒来的时候，罗已经出去了，天色才刚刚泛白。这个夜晚大家都在宴会，也许在城里睡得歪七扭八了吧，大概是没有人回来。

这个时候的天气特别冷，外面没有声音，寂静的有点怕，偏偏天还是白色的，却又没有阳光，路飞心里安静的冷冷的，泛着古怪的味道。

“特拉男走了吗……”，路飞说不清的惆怅，昨天馋了，不知道为何而来的一股欲望，只对着特拉男……后面也就顺理成章了，但其实路飞也不懂是为什么，他凭着自己的直觉行事，他直觉想要特拉男，也直觉特拉男不会拒绝他。

可是现在看不到特拉男了，又觉得难受，难受的想哭，但是是绝对哭不出来的。

“不能一起冒险了吗…不能，再和特拉男一起…”

也许是想要特拉男做自己的伙伴？对了！伙伴的话就不会有同盟结束，就能一直在一起了吧！

“喂～特拉男～你在吗～～～”

路飞向花田外面喊，向日葵这时候还都垂着头呢。

“喂～特拉男～上我的船好不好～～～”

路飞向着大海那面喊，那面只有海鸥，偶尔叼起鱼来。

“喂～特拉男～最喜欢你的味道了～～～”

路飞向着天上已经破掉的鸟笼喊，上面白白的，像那个人出生的地方。

“喂……特拉男……”

路飞垂下头，他找不见罗，也不知道怎么能一直和他在一起。

“烦死了…草帽当家的……昨晚已经是我能容忍的极限了……”

罗从他身后出现了，路飞兴奋的抱了上去。

“等…我的手，还有我的腰还……”，罗被路飞扑倒在花田里，万籁俱寂，四周没有一个人，真是太好了。

路飞双手撑在罗脑袋两边，嘴咧得老大，眼神欢快，兴奋的发抖。

“喂喂！特拉男！做我的伙伴吧！我们一起冒险！”

罗扯起嘴角，斜向上看他，“这可不行啊，我好歹也是个船长……你要是坚持的话，我得和你打一架才行了。”

“啊，这样啊，那算了，我还不想和你打……不过总有一天，我会把你弄到我的船上的！无论用什么方法！”

“是吗，那我会等着那一天的，不过到时候你要是还想吃我的话，就不一定是谁在上面了。”

“不，绝对是我比较厉害啊！”

罗看着路飞认真的眼神和扁起的嘴，忽然开口道：

“刚才……草帽当家你……一直在叫我的名字呢……”

“是啊，差点以为特拉男你走掉了呢！明明昨晚你自己有同意……”

“安心吧，同盟还没结束呢，我可还得在你的船上打扰一段时间了……话说你…还真是喜欢把我用各种姿势压在下面呢…快走开…”

“嘻嘻，我喜欢特拉男嘛～”

彼时太阳浮出大地，道道金光透过一重重的花茎照在他们脸上，路飞俯下身子，而罗迎上前去，两人在日出的光辉里吻在一起。

向日葵朵朵，皆向阳抬头。


End file.
